Wedding Day
by Lady Harkness
Summary: Kinda AU, but I promise that its good. Its Cal's wedding day and Jack and Ianto are to dance with her for the father-daughter dance.


Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. Nor do I own You're My Hero or Always be Your Baby. They belong to their owners. I only own Callista.

* * *

It was Callista's wedding day, and it was time for the father-daughter dance. Callista was wearing a flowing white dress with white roses flowing along the dress. Her black hair was flowing like a waterfall behind her. Jack and Ianto were there, they were like her parents after all. They were wearing tuxedoes. Jack was up first. Jack walked up to Callista and offered his hand. Callista placed her hand in his. Jack led her to the dance floor. Jack placed a hand on her side, not too high, not too low and held his other hand out. Callista placed her hand on his and they danced as You're My Hero began to play.

_I would ride on your shoulders  
And look out on the world  
Pretending I was big and tall like you  
When you were there to hold me  
I never was afraid  
You made me feel there's nothing I can't do_

_If I'd spread my wings to fly  
When I was very small  
I knew that you'd be standing by  
To catch me if I fall_

_You're my hero  
Chasing the monsters from my room  
Going on trips around the moon  
The one who's always been there faithfully  
You're my hero  
And 'cause you're my Dad...  
I'm twice as blessed and lucky to be me_

_As I kept on growing  
We often disagreed  
But you let me find myself in my own way  
And it's funny, how just lately  
I've come to recognize  
How wise you are becoming every day  
There's so much you've given me  
I hope I've made you proud  
You're everything a Dad should be  
And it's time to tell you now_

_You're my hero  
You didn't have to say a word  
Your love was the message that I heard  
Inspiring me to be all I can be  
You're my hero  
And 'cause you're my Dad...  
I'm twice as blessed and lucky to be me _

"I love you, Daddy," Callista said to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too, My Little Angel," Jack smiled to her, pulling her into an embrace and kissing her forehead.

After it was over, it was Ianto's turn to dance with her. Ianto walked up to her as Jack stepped aside. Ianto did the same as Jack, but this song was a little different

_You were my first love, always there for me  
You taught me how to walk and how to dream  
God gave me your eyes  
But it was you who taught me how to see  
Now I can stand on my own  
But I know that you'll never let go_

I'll always be your baby  
No matter how the years fly by  
The way you love me made me  
Who I am in this world  
I'm a woman now, not a little girl  
Wherever this life takes me  
I'll always be your baby

You are my hero and that will never change  
You still can dry my tears with just a smile  
The one I've leaned on  
From my first steps to walking down the aisle  
Now there's another man in my life  
But I know by the look in your eyes

I'll always be your baby  
No matter how the years fly by  
The way you love me made me  
Who I am in this world  
I'm a woman now, Not a little girl  
Wherever this life takes me  
I'll always be your baby

Your faith, your love  
And all that you believe  
Have come to be the strongest part of me  
And I will always be your baby

As the song finished, "I love you as well, Dad," Callista smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, Callista," Ianto smiled as Callista's new husband walked up to her and took her hand after Ianto let her go.

"I know she means a lot to you guys, and I will take good care of her," Thomas smiled before kissing Callista.

"You better," Jack smiled, but serious.

"She's our little angel," Ianto said smiling remembering the day she came into their lives.

But there was sadness with it as well. Her father left and her mother died shortly after giving birth to her. They were given custody of her and she became their little angel. They protected her and loved her. She was, in their eyes, their daughter. Callista, as far as she was concerned, was their daughter and they were her parents.


End file.
